


It's You and It's Me

by imlikat



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Boys Kissing, Brooding, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not Beta Read, OOC, Oral Sex, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: Chad has Ichigo on his mind. It’s time to stop thinking, and do something about it.
Relationships: Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 7
Kudos: 87





	It's You and It's Me

**Pairing:** Chad/Ichigo  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings/Content:** handjobs, oral, anal fingering, frot/hotdogging, scars, pining, brooding, little bit of fluff, PWP with feels, possible canon divergence  
**Summary:** Chad has Ichigo on his mind. It’s time to stop thinking, and do something about it.

Chad had Ichigo on his mind.

He stood solid and unmoving amongst a crowd of milling, swaying people, their voices loud but the music louder. It was his favorite local band, and usually he'd be swaying with the crowd, but tonight, Ichigo was on his mind.

They'd only returned to Karakura Town a few days ago, and Chad had tried with an urgency that bordered on desperate to force his life back into the normal mold. So he did his laundry Wednesday morning, got his usual spicy curry for dinner on Thursday. Tonight, he went to his favorite club for their Friday night show and cheap beer. Wore his most-often-worn clothing: floral print shirts and soft-worn white jeans. All of it was comfortable, the routines and the flavors and the clothes, but it didn't comfort him.

On Saturdays, Ichigo usually knocked on his door around noon, and they hung out at Chad's for a couple of hours before wandering out to see how Karakura Town was doing.

Scratch that: On Saturdays, Ichigo _used to_ knock on his door around noon. Back in the old days, the normal days. Back before Kuchiki Rukia came to town and Ichigo became a Shinigami.

Chad wondered if they’d ever resume that routine.

He took a drink of his beer, then another, and wished he could get into the show. Wished he could get Ichigo off his mind. But he’d just come back from a harrowing journey, one in which he’d intended to fight for Ichigo with everything he had, and what had he done? Nothing. Ichigo had gone off and almost gotten himself killed more than once, and Chad hadn’t been there. For once in a long time, Chad caught himself feeling useless and hollow, like he was no good to anyone. He didn’t mean to feel it, but it crept up inside him and wouldn’t go away no matter how hard he fought it.

A man with a green mohawk bounced off of Chad’s left side and Chad just looked at him as the guy rubbed the shoulder that had banged into Chad. Chad sighed, downed the rest of his beer, and turned to leave the club.

Once outside, he started walking aimlessly, hands in pockets. After a while, after the light buzz he’d gotten going had evaporated, Chad was unsurprised to find that he was nearing Ichigo’s home. He sighed again and stopped, looking at the roof of the clinic/house from a few blocks away. He shoved his hands further down into his pockets and took a deep breath of the warm, humid summer air, and decided it was time to stop thinking about it and do something. 

It was time to talk to Ichigo.

Standing in the alley behind the clinic, under Ichigo’s window, Chad said his name. Loudly, but not in a yell - not loud enough to bother anyone who was asleep. Chad didn’t know exactly what time it was, but this close, he could feel Ichigo’s spirit energy well enough to know that he was awake.

Chad heard rustling from above, then Ichigo’s window slid open. His frown turned into a smile when he saw Chad.

“Yo, Chado!” he called down. “I’ll open the door.”

Chad waited at the door for a few seconds, then heard the click of the doorknob before Ichigo swung it open. Chad slipped his boots off, and they padded quietly up to Ichigo’s room.

Once they got inside, Ichigo looked back at Chad, said, “This is what I was listening to today,” and turned on his CD player. 

Chad smiled almost immediately, recognizing the music as a live recording of one of his band’s shows. “Cool,” he said. This was a good beginning.

Ichigo dropped onto his bed, where he slouched with his fingers laced loosely between his knees. “So what’s up, Chad?”

“Well,” Chad said, and he hesitated. _We need to talk_ , while accurate, was too ominous. He grabbed the back of Ichigo’s desk chair and swiveled it to face the bed, then sat, the chair creaking under him.

“There’s something I need to say,” he settled on.

Ichigo leaned forward, his eyebrows knitting closer together. Chad had a quiet urge to reach out and smooth the permafrown away, but it was easy enough to ignore. He had years of practice ignoring it, after all.

“What’s going on?” Ichigo asked.

“I’ve been… thinking about you,” Chad said, then paused.

Ichigo read him well enough to know he should wait, to know that Chad would continue. A few seconds ticked by.

“In Soul Society… you were in danger. You could have lost any of those fights, and you wouldn’t have come home.”

Ichigo nodded slowly in acknowledgment.

“And I would never see you again,” Chad said. _And I’d never get to tell you how I feel about you,_ Chad thought, and he swallowed and decided to go ahead and voice it. 

He took a deep breath. “And I’d never get to tell you how I feel about you,” he said, and the silence was longer this time. It was a big thing, what Chad had just said, and he had to read Ichigo before he could continue.

To his surprise, Ichigo’s eyebrows relaxed a fraction, but his shoulders tensed up. In anxiety? In anger? In anticipation?

But then Ichigo parted his lips and took a slow breath, and Chad knew it was okay. Ichigo wasn’t angry, Ichigo wasn’t defensive, Ichigo was just… expectant. Waiting to hear what Chad had to say, open to him. It was better than Chad had hoped for.

He felt his face flush as he opened his mouth to speak. “I want to be closer to you. You’re my best friend, and I don’t want to lose that, but I want... more.” And all that might as well have been a speech for Chad, who closed his mouth, ears and cheeks burning.

“So, you like me?” Ichigo asked after a moment, his features briefly unreadable.

Chad nodded.

Ichigo’s blank face turned into a grin. “Good. I think I can work with that,” Ichigo said.

“You mean… “ Chad said, and he let it trail off, hope swelling in his chest, hard and bright.

“Yeah,” Ichigo said. He took a deep breath and sat up straighter. “You scared me with that ‘We need to talk’ business,” he said, and it felt so normal that Chad felt the tension begin to evaporate from his body.

“I didn’t say that,” Chad said.

“Well, whatever it was. Scared me. Thought something was really wrong.”

They stared at each other, both smiling, and Chad felt giddy.

Faking annoyance, Ichigo said, “You wanted to be closer, so get closer,” and he tapped on Chad’s knee. Chad rolled forward in the desk chair until his knee bumped Ichigo’s leg, their sock-feet brushing.

“I’m a little disappointed in myself,” Ichigo said, putting a hand on Chad’s knee. He slid it up a few inches and squeezed, as if testing the muscles of Chad’s thigh. “I thought I knew you better than that. I should have known something was going on.”

Chad shook his head. “I was really careful.”

Ichigo took a deep breath. “So was I,” he said, and he met Chad’s eyes again, and his face was slowly flushing pink. He squeezed Chad’s thigh again, and Chad let his own hand rest on Ichigo’s. He lifted it, then turned it over in his hands, rubbed his thumb over the callused palm. Ichigo’s fingers were long and strong, his palms square and sturdy. He had dirt under his nails.

Ichigo stood abruptly, and Chad started to roll back, but Ichigo’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. Ichigo stepped forward so that he stood within the vee of Chad’s legs, and he cupped the back of Chad’s head. Chad looked up at him and Ichigo brushed the hair out of Chad’s eyes, then he abruptly gripped Chad’s face in his hands, leaned down, and kissed him.

Chad grunted in surprise and grabbed Ichigo by the hips, and he kissed back, pressing his lips firmly against Ichigo’s. Ichigo kissed him again, parting his lips against Chad’s mouth, and Chad smiled into the kiss. He wasn’t used to people towering over him, but it was novel and it was nice. And Ichigo’s hips in his hands were nice, hard and sharp and lean, padded with firm muscle.

With a soft sound of pleasure, Ichigo took Chad’s upper lip into his mouth and sucked gently, and Chad’s head was spinning. He spread his fingers to reach around, to press into the soft muscle of Ichigo’s ass, and Ichigo rocked his hips back and forth, just once, but it was enough to make warmth bloom between Chad’s legs. He opened his mouth to let Ichigo’s tongue dip in, and Ichigo made another sound, and suddenly Chad was glad of the music playing, because he heard the patter of small feet running down the hall, and girlish laughter. He pulled back.

“Crap,” Ichigo said. Then, as if to clarify, “Shit.” He took a step backward and bumped into his bed. He wiped his mouth. “We should go to your place.”

“Yeah,” Chad said.

It was a twenty minute walk to Chad’s, but they made it there in about twelve, even with the brief layover in the alley beside the bread shop, where they shared a few hungry kisses, breathless from running. They tumbled into Chad’s little apartment gripping each other, the adrenaline from the run and the anticipation making them impatient.

Now that they had privacy, Ichigo kissed like he wanted to fight about it, hard and fierce and a little bit clumsy. Inexperienced, Chad thought, and that eased the uncertainty that plagued him occasionally, of whether Ichigo had become closer to some of their companions. Rukia, for example; for a while he’d been certain that they were an item. Or Ishida. There was enough tension there it made the air around them crackle with electricity sometimes, and how could they not have broken that tension yet? But Ichigo kissed with an earnest abandon, with absolutely no polish, with an enthusiasm that had Chad groaning through his nose and twining the fingers of one hand into Ichigo’s thick hair even as he reached behind himself to lock the door.

Which Ichigo promptly shoved him up against. Then his hands were on Chad’s waist, sliding up his sides to skim over his chest and come to rest on either side of his neck. Chad flattened his hands on Ichigo’s back and Ichigo crowded into him, pressing his body against Chad’s, warm and lean and hard. Mouth opening against his, Ichigo reached for the buttons of Chad’s shirt and started slipping them out of their holes. Once it was open, he peeled it off Chad’s shoulders and tossed it to the floor, then flattened his hands over Chad’s chest.

“You’re so big,” Ichigo said, leaning back to look up and down Chad’s body.

“I’ve always been big,” Chad said. His hands itched to get Ichigo’s shirt off, to touch him.

“I’ve always liked it,” Ichigo said, his eyes coming up to meet Chad’s, hazy and aroused, his lips curled up in a half-grin that punched a short grunt out of Chad. He did reach forward then to grip the hem of Ichigo’s shirt and tug it up, careful not to rip it in his haste. Then it was over Ichigo’s head and off and Chad returned Ichigo’s long, lingering look with interest.

Ichigo’s body was tall and long-limbed and leanly muscular, beautifully proportioned. His broad shoulders tapered down to a narrow waist and a pronounced vee that arrowed down into his low-slung pants. New scars spread over his chest and stomach and arms. The band of his underwear showed above the edge of his jeans, glowing bright in the gloom of Chad’s apartment, lit only by the streetlight filtering through the half-closed blinds. 

Before he could do anything, Ichigo grabbed him by the belt-loops of his jeans and pulled him close to kiss him again, and humid, fevered skin touched skin and Chad sucked in a harsh breath before Ichigo sealed their lips together again. He still kissed like he meant it, and it stirred up so many feelings in Chad. Big though he was, he was a teenage boy, and this was his first time making out with the boy he’d been absolutely infatuated with for years. 

He was immensely grateful that he’d chosen to speak up. He was amazed that Ichigo wanted him, too. He was aroused as hell, moreso every time Ichigo’s tongue slid against his, every time Ichigo bit down on his lip.

Chad swept his hands down warm skin to the dip of Ichigo’s lower back and let himself experience Hurricane Ichigo for a minute before Ichigo tugged on Chad’s belt loops and walked them over to where the futon was laid out on the floor.

Ichigo turned them a little so that they fell with Chad on top, and though he tried to brace himself, Ichigo still let out a soft “oof” when Chad landed on him. Ichigo didn’t seem to mind though; even as Chad was trying to push himself up he pulled Chad close, mashing their bodies together. He spread his legs so that Chad slipped down into the warm cradle of his hips, and they both gasped softly when their crotches pressed together, hot and both half-hard, swelling further as they touched. It was all Chad could do not to start rutting against him.

Ichigo swept his hands over Chad's shoulders, gripping and smoothing down his biceps, then he grabbed Chad's pecs and squeezed. "Oh, shit yeah," he whispered into the hot air between their mouths. "Wanted to do that for a long time." He squeezed again, biting his lip as he dug his fingers into the muscle, and Chad drew in a long breath that hissed between his teeth. Then he did start rocking against Ichigo, slow and easy, just enough to release some of the building pressure.

“Chad,” Ichigo said, reaching up to pull Chad’s mouth down against his.

For a long time there was no need to speak. They communicated in gestures, touches, and little noises.The thumb on the side of Ichigo's chin meant _Turn your head so I can get to your neck,_ and the soft groan when Chad opened his mouth over the long tendon of Ichigo's neck and sucked gently meant, _Oh god yeah, keep doing that._ The push up on Chad's hip didn't mean _stop,_ it just meant _Lean up so I can undo your pants._ It was like fighting back to back; anticipating each other's moves, knowing where they needed to be and when. But better, because they were face to face, and Ichigo was pushing Chad's pants down around his hips.

Chad panted as the pressure from his pants on his erection lessened, and he could feel it sticking out almost parallel to his body he was so hard, and separated from Ichigo's body only by the thinnest layer of cotton.

Heart banging in Chad’s chest, he leaned back onto his knees to look down at Ichigo, whose flushed chest was rising and falling rapidly. His dick was a hard line in his pants, and Chad wanted at it. He forced his fingers to stop shaking before he unbuttoned Ichigo’s pants, and then he unzipped them, and between the two of them they wrestled Ichigo’s sneakers off, and the tight jeans down and off Ichigo’s legs.

That done, Chad pressed his palms against Ichigo’s hips, big hands framing the shape of Ichigo’s erection.

“Come on Chad, touch it,” Ichigo breathed. Chad licked his lower lip and glanced up at Ichigo’s face, dark pink across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, and entirely, unquestionably turned on. Chad looked back down, reached out and ran a thumb along the length of Ichigo’s shaft. Ichigo rolled his hips up against Chad’s hands, the defined muscles in his stomach shifting and tightening, and Chad cupped his hot length through his underwear.

Ichigo groaned. Hand moving slowly up and down Ichigo’s cock, Chad leaned down to kiss his stomach just above the band of his underwear. He kissed along the band until he got to the narrow line of dark auburn hair, then started moving up.

He licked a stripe up Ichigo's stomach, tongue rasping over the roughness of a long scar. He kissed the scar over the center of Ichigo's chest, then let his lips slide to the side to cover a nipple, suck it into his mouth and listen to Ichigo's quickening breath, feel his dick twitch under his hand, feel Ichigo tug hard on his hair and push at his head.

 _Down, down,_ that meant, clear as day, so Chad went down. He slipped Ichigo’s underwear over the tip of his swollen cock, then tugged them lower when Ichigo lifted his hips to help. Chad stripped them off of Ichigo’s long legs and scooted down to settle between them.

He traced a thick vein from Ichigo’s base to his tip, thinking on how to attack this. He wasn’t entirely inexperienced, but he’d never done this, been on the giving end of a blow job. And it wasn’t like he didn’t want to. His mouth was watering at the sight and the smell of Ichigo, at the way the skin was smooth and just a little sticky under his petting fingers. It was big; not as big as Chad’s, but big enough that it wouldn’t be easy.

Then Ichigo twitched under his fingers, Ichigo groaned softly, and Chad decided to just go for it. Going for it had worked well for him tonight, so he might as well continue.

He opened his mouth and licked up the underside of the shaft, then kissed the wet head. Ichigo grunted, and Chad kissed it again, opening his mouth against it. The taste, god, it was warm and salty and musky, and it made more spit well up in Chad’s mouth. He took it in one hand, gave it a few firm strokes that made Ichigo arch his back, then leaned down again.

The head slid against his hard palate, and Ichigo moaned, reaching up to grip a pillow. Chad molded his tongue against it and pulled up, and Ichigo shook.

Chad gave Ichigo a long, slow suck, and Ichigo cried out, his spirit pressure flaring so hot and bright that Chad feared they could feel it all the way in Soul Society. He considered warning Ichigo, then decided not to; he didn’t want Ichigo holding anything back. And if anyone felt it and wondered what it meant, well, let them figure it out. He didn’t care who knew. In fact, he’d prefer it if they did; he was proud to have Ichigo in his bed, proud that he could make him make these voices, these faces.

“Fuck, your mouth,” Ichigo hissed. “Your fucking lips, god.”

Chad sucked on him, groaning when Ichigo slid his nails over Chad’s scalp, bringing up full-body goosebumps. Ichigo thrust up into his mouth and Chad, caught by surprise, nearly gagged.

“Sorry,” Ichigo said, breathless. “Just, too good… C’mere.”

Chad let Ichigo’s dick slip out of the soft seal of his lips, and he crawled up Ichigo’s body. Ichigo gripped him by the sides of his face and kissed him hard, groaning, and Chad wondered if Ichigo could taste his precum in his mouth. Then Ichigo slid a hand down Chad’s front, tripping over muscle, to cup his straining erection. Chad grunted, then moaned when Ichigo’s hand wrapped around it and gave it a slow stroke.

“God,” Ichigo whispered, then his hand slipped under the waistband of Chad’s boxers and caught him up in a loose grip. He stroked again. “I knew you were big, but… fuck.”

His other hand moved down, in constant contact with Chad’s body, and he shoved Chad’s boxers down to bare his hard dick.

“I guess you think that since you’re bigger, you get to be on top,” Ichigo said in a voice rough and raspy with sex. And then, “Well you’re right. I want that big fucking dick in me.”

Chad felt like all of the air was punched out of him. “Ichigo,” he breathed.

“Go get, whatever,” Ichigo said. “Some lube?”

Chad nodded, pushed himself up and walked to the bathroom, kicking off his boots and shedding jeans and underwear as he went. He quickly returned with a little tube of lube and a towel, slowing down when he saw the way Ichigo was looking at him, like he wanted to just eat him up. It made his stomach do a little dip, the way Ichigo’s dark eyes lingered on his dick before sliding up to his face, which he watched hungrily.

Ichigo lay back with one hand tucked behind his head, and Chad took him in before he got back in bed, the long arms and legs, the cleanly muscled lines of his torso, broken up here and there with scars he didn’t have just a few months ago.

Chad dropped to his knees and leaned forward and kissed Ichigo. _I could have lost you_.

Ichigo kissed back just as fervently, his hand coming up to tangle in Chad’s hair. Chad brushed his hand over Ichigo’s chest down to his hips, then back up, feeling the muscles flex and contract, feeling the roughness of scars and the softness of heated skin. Then his hand slipped down to wrap around Ichigo’s dick and he found it just as hard as before.

“Yeah,” Ichigo said into Chad’s mouth. He reached for Chad’s cock and grabbed it, gave him a few slow strokes that made Chad’s blood sing in his veins. Whole body tingling, Chad groaned and moved down Ichigo’s body, kissing his neck, licking a hard nipple, dipping his tongue into Ichigo’s navel before he reached his crotch once more.

He licked Ichigo’s soft, full balls, then up the underside of his dick, stopping at his head to lick at his welling slit. It came a little easier now that he knew how much Ichigo liked it, and it got him so hot he was rubbing against his sheet as he worked Ichigo with his mouth.

He’d been sucking Ichigo off for less than a minute when Ichigo panted, “Chad. Use your fingers.” 

Chad looked up at him, dick still in his mouth, watched a bead of sweat drip down the side of Ichigo’s cheek, watched the way Ichigo watched him, so hungry and turned on and ready for more.

He reluctantly pulled his mouth away, then took up the lube.

"Have you done this before?" Chad asked, some quiet part of him dreading the answer despite the way Ichigo kissed. He was so aggressive, moved so fast.

"I don't care, I want to," Ichigo said, letting his hands skim over Chad’s heavy shoulders. That quiet part of him relieved, Chad relaxed a little. He opened his mouth to ask Ichigo, _Are you sure?_ but he knew that if Ichigo was determined, not much could get in his way, and he didn't want to slow things down, besides.

And of course Ichigo was aggressive; he was virtually fearless, and Chad’s body language was certainly giving him the go-ahead at every step.

“Okay,” Chad said, and he squeezed a dollop of lube onto his fingers and brought it down to Ichigo’s ass. Ichigo watched him intently as he circled his fingers around Ichigo’s asshole.

Instinct and vaguely-recalled furtive reading told him to go slow and easy. He eased the tip of one finger in, his breath shaking at the way Ichigo’s body squeezed down on his finger. So tiny, so tight. He slipped in another knuckle, then began a slow in and out motion that got easier the longer he did it. He bent down to kiss Ichigo’s dick as he slid his finger all the way in, and Ichigo cursed above him.

“You okay?” Chad asked, sliding his slick finger outwards.

“Yeah. It’s just… weird,” Ichigo said. “I like it, though.”

“Good,” Chad said, and he slipped a second finger in alongside the first, and began carefully working them deeper, kissing and licking at Ichigo’s cock as he did, and listening to all the soft noises Ichigo made. He took it into his mouth when he had both fingers pushed snug and deep in Ichigo’s ass. Ichigo made a long, pained sound when Chad started fucking him with his fingers, gaining speed and force as he went, loving the slick heat of Ichigo’s body and the way it gripped his fingers so tight. The sheet was sticky wet under the head of Chad’s dick.

“Chad… Oh shit, I’m close. Fuck.” Ichigo flexed his ass, his dick thrusting up into Chad’s mouth. Chad groaned and moved to pull his fingers free, but before he could, Ichigo moaned, “No, I wanna come like this. Too good, _fuck._ ”

Chad _mmm_ ed around him and pressed his tongue hard against the underside of Ichigo’s cock, sucking, licking, thrusting his fingers in slowly, and feeling Ichigo come apart all around him. Ichigo was shaking now, crying out in unmoderated bursts of hoarse voice, clutching the sheet as if his life depended on it. His whole body arched as he climaxed, ass lifting up off the futon as he filled Chad’s sucking mouth with salty, bitter come. It tasted both terrible and ridiculously hot, and Chad moaned with him as he came down from his orgasm.

Once he relaxed, once he was all but a puddle of teenage boy on Chad’s bed, Chad let him slide out of his mouth. He looked up at Ichigo.

“Oh, my god,” Ichigo said, his eyes hazy. He reached down and wiped the corner of Chad’s mouth, then grabbed Chad’s ear and tugged, and Chad climbed up his body. Ichigo kissed him, the fight gone out of him now, only affection and desire remaining.

When he was finished, Ichigo pulled back and said, “It doesn’t have to be over,” his voice languid and sleepy. “We can still,” he said, and he finished the thought by nudging Chad up, by rolling over underneath him and lifting his ass to rub against Chad’s dick.

Chad rocked his hips forward with a deep, rumbling moan, and his cock slid in the lube and sweat that had dripped down between the cheeks of Ichigo’s ass.

He thrust again and gently pushed Ichigo’s hips down, gripped Ichigo’s round cheeks between his hands to press them against the sides of his dick, and he fucked against Ichigo, panting. His whole body tingled with arousal, and he could feel the stirrings of orgasm deep in his balls.

“That’s so hot,” he heard Ichigo say, and it _was_. He liked the way it looked: his thick, ruddy cock crammed between Ichigo’s pale buttocks. And he loved the way it felt, slippery, feverish skin cradling both sides of his dick, the glide so smooth with lube. Ichigo pushed his hips back, moaning softly, and Chad squeezed harder, so close. Ichigo moaned again and Chad imagined sliding his dick into Ichigo’s tight ass, and that was it for him. He gripped Ichigo’s hips and pulled him up so that his dick was pressed hard against Ichigo’s body, rutting against him and groaning loud and harsh as orgasm ripped through him. He felt his dick twitch and spurt up between them in long, hard pulses. 

Once he rode it out, he lowered Ichigo to the sheet, fingers petting over where he’d squeezed. If he’d bruised Ichigo, well, Ichigo could handle it, and Chad sort of liked the idea of leaving marks.

Panting, he lowered himself to the futon beside Ichigo, then reached between them to grab the towel. He carefully wiped Ichigo’s back down, kind of pleased with himself that some of his come had almost reached the nape of Ichigo’s neck. Then he took the towel to himself. 

Ichigo, who’d had his head lowered against his arms as he let his breathing even out, looked through his hair at Chad. “Mmm,” was all he said, and Chad smiled at him in silent agreement.

The streetlight shining through the slits in Chad’s blinds glowed on Ichigo’s bright hair, and Chad wanted to feel it between his fingers like he’d so often wanted to before. He looked at Ichigo’s long, naked body, limp and relaxed with what they’d just done, and it coalesced in his mind that now, he _could._

Chad ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair, feeling the soft thickness, loving the way the hair shimmered between his fingers, the color shifting as the hair moved, going from dark auburn to bright orange and everything in between. Ichigo needed a haircut, but Chad liked it a little longer like this. More to slide between his fingers, tickling the webs between them.

Ichigo rolled over onto his side and looked at him, and his forehead was soft and untroubled. The scowl would come back, Chad knew, but for now it was gone, and _he_ had done that. Moved, Chad leaned over and kissed the smooth skin between his eyebrows, and he wrapped his arm around Ichigo and just held him close. After a few moments he felt the minute shifting of muscle that meant Ichigo was ready to be let go, so Chad rested back on his futon, lips curled up in a smile.

"You look happy," Ichigo said, and he angled his body closer so that he could run a finger through the cooling sweat on Chad's stomach. His muscles jumped and twitched, ticklish now that they weren’t caught up in the haze of sex.

"I am," Chad said simply.

Ichigo dragged his finger upwards to circle Chad's nipple, smiling wider when it pebbled up under his touch. "It looks good on you," he said.

Chad just kept smiling at him. He closed his eyes and let Ichigo touch him. Ichigo's finger slid up his throat, then the wider pressure of his thumb pressed on his chin, and the moving touch finally paused at Chad's lips, where it swept across them, the pressure light and gentle. Chad felt his chest swell.

"We're so doing this again," Ichigo said with a grin in his voice, and Chad opened his eyes.

"Yes," Chad said fervently. "As much as you want to. Whenever you want."

"Good," Ichigo said, grinning, and he reached up to ruffle Chad's hair. It was rough and affectionate, playful. He leaned forward and let his forehead rest against Chad’s shoulder for a long moment, then his lips brushed against Chad’s skin, leaving a warm trail as he pulled away. “Put on some music, yeah?” he said, and Chad smiled and nodded.

He could feel Ichigo’s eyes on his back when he walked naked to the CD player, and that set his heart beating fast again. He wondered just how long it would be before they started fooling around again, tonight.

But that was later… right now he rifled through a pile of CDs, hearing Ichigo rustle about behind him. He found the one he wanted; it was one Ichigo had left behind once, one that Chad listened to sometimes when he wanted to feel closer to him.

His hands slowed as he remembered what Ichigo had been listening to. Did Ichigo do the same? He wondered. He smiled and inserted the disc into his CD player, then pushed play, turning the volume down. Did Ichigo think about him the same way? Had Ichigo wanted this for a long time, too?

When he turned around, Ichigo was lying there waiting for him to come back, a soft smile on his soft face. As Chad climbed back in bed and felt Ichigo sling his arm over Chad’s waist, all that he could think was an emphatic and overwhelming _Yes._

_And I can't move my arm  
For the fear that you will [wake](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-r3Bs_KkP94%E2%80%9D)_

**Author's Note:**

> I still ship my guys as hard as ever, but these two wouldn’t get out of my head with their teenage boy shenanigans.
> 
> I am currently re-reading and -watching Bleach, but I’m only in about the middle, maybe, of the Soul Society arc, and it’s been so long since the first time I consumed it that I honestly can’t remember how that arc ended. So if I got it wrong, and it bugs you, please consider this an AU!
> 
> No beta. If it needs one badly, I’ll get one and edit it. But I had to get it out of my head and onto the internet as quickly as possible, before sneaky doubt set in, so! Here it is. Feedback is welcome and appreciated! : )
> 
> Lyrics © Elbow - The Bones of You


End file.
